


Pizza and Ghosts

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBE RPF [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I Recommend Watching The Video First, M/M, Rated teen for language, Silly, Spooky, minicat if you squint, spoopy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Craig Thompson works a dead-end job, has no future, and is just trying to pay his college bills.(Inspired 100% by Mini's video which I will embed the link to in the first chapter )(Also this is in honor of Halloween 2016 because spookiness)"(I'll add chapter 2 on halloween!)" //i got too excited and added it same day, sorry xD//





	1. Pink Hair And Jump Scares

[MiniLadd's Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CiizHQUwew)

Craig Thompson sighed as he stumbled out of his car, a dead eyed look on his face. It was 11:53 at night, it was _raining,_  and he was delivering pizza. He vaguely started rethinking his life choices. Walking up to the door, he groaned, noticing the house looked dark and empty.

 _If this was a fake order, I'm going to fucking-_ His thoughts were cut off as the door opened by itself.

 _Fucking great, I got the order placed by idiot teenagers waiting to scare me. Fantastic."_ Rolling his eyes, he walked inside, his pink hair sticking out of his pizza delivery boy hat like goddamned cotton candy.

"Hey! Pizza!" He found himself walking inside, against his better judgement, and winced as the door shut behind him. He turned around and jumped as he thought he saw a flash of a short girl in all white with pale skin and hair, in time with the lightning.

"...Okay." Turning back around, he set the pizza box down on the coffee table by the couch that was located close to the door. His eyes narrowed as he glanced around at all of the boxes.

"Hello?" He walked into the next room slowly, looking around for any sign of life.

"Anyone? Housekee- Actually no, pizza!" He turned back and forth and attempted to brighten the room by flicking a light switch, but it only turned the room pitch black, so he decided to keep it on as he headed back into the living room.

 _I saw a kid over here earlier, where the fuck d'you go?_ Craig paced before entering a new room, evidently the kitchen.

"Hello? ...Hello- Hey!" He saw a girl with pale skin and black hair sitting motionless in a chair and stepped towards her, gulping.

"S-Scuse me, your pizzas here-" He stopped as he looked up and noticed a whiteboard that had 'LET'S PLAY AT MIDNIGHT' written on it, next to a smiley face.

"What time is it?" He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and checked, groaning as he saw that it said 11:56, meaning he had already spent three minutes in this hellhole. Looking back at the still girl, he sighed.

"I swear to god, if you jump out at me..." He reached out a hand to tap her shoulder, but jumped back, screeching, as the lights turned off and a giggle rang out, the girl disappearing.

"KID! Kid!" Rolling his eyes, he trudged back over to the light switch and turned it on, biting back a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't just a prank.

"Oh my fucking god... I'm here to deliver your  _pizza!_ I don't wanna play games! Okay? I work a dead end job, I've no future, and I'm just trying to pay my college bills, okay? Is that too much to ask?" Craig wasn't sure why he was spilling out all these personal truths to this demented child, but he was, as he stumbled into a new room.

"Is-" Craig broke off, sighing, as he noticed the girl standing on a window ledge that was a window to another room.

"Get down from the window, kid, and pay for your fucking large pepperoni p-" He stopped as the lights flickered off slightly, the girl disappearing once more. 

"Fine, I'll play your stupid shitty game... Some people..."

* * *

As he walked about the house, he went down another poorly lit hallway and approached a door, reaching out to open it. Before his hand could so much as graze the doorknob, the door pounded against it's frame and there was a loud crash.

"What the fuck was that!?" Opening the door, he walked inside and saw that the vanity mirror had been smashed.

"Yo! Who just broke this mirror?" Staring warily at the room, he backed out, but froze as he heard a clown-like laugh. Groaning, he turned around, heading properly into the hallway.

"Can we  _not_ have a clown in the scary house? I mean... I'm here to deliver pizza, um-" He heard the laugh again as he entered a bedroom, this time deeper.

"WHAT THE- SANTA CLAUS, IT IS JUNE! It is June! It- This is NOT YOUR CALLING! Go home! Go bed!"

* * *

Stepping into the bedroom's closet, he tried to joke to himself in an attempt to diffuse some of the terrifying tension.

"I'm cleaning out my closet... One mo' time! I said I'm sorry mamma!" Walking over to the bedroom's computer desk, he spun around. 

"Bow!" He turned back to the blue screening computer.

"I didn't mean'a hurt you!" He skipped over to the TV, his eyes closed now as he sang a bit louder, really getting into it.

"Didn't mean'a make you cry!" He opened his eyes then and headed towards the bedroom's exit.

"But tonight, I'm... try'na deliver your ff... pizza!"

* * *

Craig froze as a clock let out a loud noise as he stood in the living room once more, signaling midnight. Before he could react in the adult way, he grinned and muttered in a deep voice.

"Its hiiigh noon." He walked into a bedroom- a different one, this time, and frowned, noticing the TV was on in this one, but only playing audio, the screen static.

 _How many rooms are in this goddamned-_ He paused as he took in what the TV, evidently turned to a news channel, was saying, and his heart dropped as it spoke of a couple left murdered in their living room. He slowly walked over to the bedside table and picked up a note saying 'I JUST WANT TO PLAY'. Another smiling face.

"Nope!" He set the note down.

"I don't! I wanna go home, I wanna play XBox!" Turning around, he winced, jumping, as the girl in all black was standing behind him, staring at the floor.

"Hey there small kid... hey... Hi?" He let out a squeaking noise, his eyes wide with fear, and inched towards her before backing up.

"Don't do any... Don't do anything? Just just jus jus jus jus..." He backed away further, eyes still wide.

"Have a fabulous day!" As he backed out into another room, she disappeared once more and he felt his heart sink further.

"Haaaaa..."

* * *

Craig found himself heading back towards the living room.

"I'm gunna go! I'm gunna go! I'm gunna get the fuck outta here! I don't wanna play your stupid  _fuckin'_ games!" He walked slowly over to the front door, but as his hand touched the handle, it stuck, and he couldn't move away.

"...I'm fuckin' stuck on the door. Okay, okay." Trying to pull his hand away, his breath was knocked out at the pain, like having his skin ripped off.

"I'm stuck on the dooooor!" Hearing a giggle, he, a grown man, was about to cry. Looking over to the couch, he saw the girl there, lounging, a smirk on her face.

"Kid! Is this- am I-" He stopped speaking as the girl slowly got up and inched towards him.

"Please, I don't-" He proceeded to scream like a bitch as the little girl jumped at him.

 

 

 


	2. Tyler and Emily

Waking up, Craig let out a groan of pain, his right hand sore as all hell.

"What the... where the fuck am I?" Eyes fluttering open, he was met with the face of another man, about his age, staring down at him, clearly concerned.

"Ahh! J-Jesus... Who the fuck are you?" Backing away, the other man laughed lightly, a nice sound.

"My name is Tyler! I see you've already met my little sister?" Tilting his head, Craig was clearly confused.

"Your... little... sister?"

"Yeah! My little sister Emily! Y'know, the one that made you cry like a pussy ass bitch?" Craig felt like a complete idiot as he sat up, having evidently been laid down on the living room couch.

"That... Fucking bitch, sorry, was your little sister?"

"Uhh... yeah, sorry. She has a habit of pulling really elaborate pranks on strangers. One of the more recent ones was why the two of us had to move out of our old house and into this one."

"Wait... oh, that's why all the boxes?"

"Yeah. Again, sorry. It was all really funny though. I just got back from work, actually. Terrible hours, I know, but you probably relate. Apparently Emily recorded all of it." Craig blinked, trying to take all of it in.

"She...? Oh fuck. I probably looked like an insane person."

"Surprisingly, you aren't the worst."

"Huh." Tyler offered a comforting smile, but couldn't help laughing. Craig stood up and sighed. 

"Well. I suppose we might as well just be friends, right? Clearly neither of us have any other friends, so why not, right," Tyler put forth, grinning at this point.

"I... Fine. Yes. You're an asshole, but yes."

"So... wanna heat up and eat up that pizza you brought?"

"Large pepperoni? Hell yes, motherfucker." 

  
  
_Tyler didn't audibly sigh as they both headed into the kitchen, deeper into the house, but he was relieved that, despite Craig sitting on it, he somehow didn't notice the two lifeless bodies stuffed messily underneath the living room couch._


End file.
